User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Characters' Stages
I noticed that not many users who post fake character articles seem to pick stages.I decided that I'd go ahead and do so over articles I've posted, have yet to post, some posted by other users that are compatible with mine, and over third-party ideas on my PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Facebook page. Fake Characters' Stages Descriptions The Hub The Hub would be a transformable stage. It would start out as the default hub from Home and would switch between franchises when a DualShock controller falls onto the stage. It would span the many minigames featured in PlayStation Home, with Avatars modeled after many other Sony franchises acting as hazards. An example would be a location modeled after Kevin Butler's office, where Avatars wearing suits and Sony: make.believe T-shirts would throw coffee mugs at the players. New Marais New Marais would actually be somewhat of a Halloween-themed stage. It would begin with characters fighting outside of the cathedral. It would turn into nighttime and a puppet theater would appear. If the puppet theater is attacked, a woman will narrate a combination of the Pyre Night story and'' Undead Nightmare.The players would soon be transported to a wild west rendition of New Marais. Father Ignatius ''(from Festival of Blood) would appear on horseback fending off both zombies and vampires, which also attack the players. Liberty City Based on a re-designed rendition of the GTA III-era Liberty City, including a few skyscrapers and a gas station in the background. Police would be seen in the background chasing after the Lost, as well as past Grand Theft Auto protagonists like Tommy Vercetti. Soon one of the vehicles would crash into the gas station and set off an explosion. James Heller would emerge from the fire and would begin fending off the police as an army of Blacklight virus infected begin to attack. Blacklight soldiers appear and attempt to sustain Heller and the other infected, occasionally attacking the players as well. Tower of Illusions A stage based on the Tower of Remembrance stage from SoulCalibur IV. Players would begin fighting within the tower and would occasinally scale it, similar to Alden's Tower. Once they reach the top, the Masked Man appears in the background. He disappears as the moon in the background becomes larger until it transforms into his mask and reveals his Sharingan. He disappears and six shadows appear in the background. The shadows reveal themselves as Akatsuki members, but soon appear as Sony characters with altered appearances. The characters are Kratos, Cole, Drake, Jak & Daxter, Spike, and Ratchet. Kratos looks similar to Zoran Lazarevic and wields two machetes and a rifle. Cole is somewhat heavyset, wears sunglasses, and carries a pistol and taser. Drake is able to fly with a blue aura and shoots energy out of his hands. Jak has orange hair and wears Krimzon Guard armor, and Daxter has green-yellow fur. Spike wears armor, has solid blonde hair, and carries Sir Daniel Fortesque's sword. And Ratchet has black and gray fur, and appears to be Sly Cooper. They will attack the players. Hyrule Castle Since this was just a stage chose for the "REALLY Fake" Link article, I just decided to mix it with Mario instead of Jak and Daxter like I'd prefer. Players would fight and Bowser's children would invade the castle as the stage hazard and crossover. High Hrothgar The so-called "Throat of the World" from Skyrim. It would start with the players fighting atop the highest point in Skyrim, with the Greybeards in the background. If a player hits a Greybeard, he will use the Unrelenting Force shout and blast away a large portion of the mountain. Then Alduin, the main antagonist dragon from Skyrim, will appear and begin attacking the stage before an army of Spyro dragons arrive to assist the Greybeards in fending him off. Imperial Docking Bay Stormtroopers appear in the background fighting off Rebel soldiers. Some of the emperor's Shadow Guard (ones armed with lightsabers) appear and accidentalily cut a valve in a room in the background. A gas is released and many soldiers in that room bust through the wall, transforming into necromorphs. The uninfected Rebels and Stromtroopers team up to fight them, but soon transform as well. The necromorphs then become stage hazards. Trivia *The Tower of Illusions stage features some characters with different appearances and powers after the Masked Man appears. This represents an alternate universe, and is based on the Naruto movie, Road to Ninja, in which many of the characters recieve new personalities. **Kratos was re-imagined as an Uncharted' '''villain, and Ratchet as Sly's "brother". Cole switched places with Zeke Dunbar, wherein Cole is the normal civilian and Zeke becomes superpowered. Jak started his journey as a coward, but soon became a villain and joined the Krimzon Guard and Daxter used to be a brave adventurer before he fell into Dark Eco, hence their hair color swaps. Spike is a knight instead of Sir Daniel Fortesque, and has blonde hair in reference to Cloud Strife. Drake is a mix of Light Jak and the Beast from ''inFamous. Gallery Hub.jpg|The Hub New Marais.jpg|New Marais Liberty City.jpg|Liberty City (Old School) Tower_of_Remembrance_-_Encounter.jpg|Tower of Remembrance (Illusions) Hyrule_Castle_(Twilight_Princess).png|Hyrule Castle (REALLY Fake stage idea) SR-place-High_Hrothgar.jpg|High Hrothgar Docking Bay.jpg|Docking Bay Category:Blog posts